


Type Red

by citrusyghost



Series: Lightning in A Bottle [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Human!Han, M/M, Messy, PWP, Role Reversal, Teasing, Vampire!Cheol, bad language, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: “What,” Seungcheol’s voice is thick. “You never fucked a vampire before?”





	Type Red

**Author's Note:**

> 280619 G2M

Heat.

Moisture.

Seungcheol senses the spike in temperature the second he moves through the club. It sticks to his skin like a whisper of temptation; prickling — coaxing him towards the dance floor where the majority of the humans are. He throws them a sideways glance.

As usual, they are a writhing mess.

“Fresh or tapped?” The bartender asks the moment Seungcheol pulls himself lazily into a stool.

“If I wanted it fresh, I wouldn’t be here,” Seungcheol runs his hand through his long black fringe before arrowing an unamused look at his friend.

Wonwoo’s lip curves upwards to reveal a hint of fang before he spins a clean glass to tap. “You’re in a sour mood.” He comments.

Seungcheol grunts and his friend shows him little to no sympathy. The only consolation he gets is a glass of _red_ sliding towards his hands. He knocks back the liquid in a single hit and hisses as it slides down his throat.

“The hell is this—“ Seungcheol makes a face, sliding the emptied glass back to Wonwoo. The bartender catches it with a swift motion and taps another hit. 

“Not your favourite.” Wonwoo shrugs conversationally, “but we’re out of B.”

“It’s not even 3AM.” Seungcheol clicks his tongue before accepting the freshly refilled glass. He’s not a big fan of O. A quarter through the glass and Seungcheol abandons it in favour of swinging on the stool to eye the crowd.

Fuck it. He wasn’t planning on hunting tonight but it’s been a god awful day and he can afford to let off some steam. Judging by the carefully parted sea of space the other club patrons have given him, its pretty damn obvious. Seungcheol scoffs a wicked grin although it is more challenging than it is humorous.

There are two men and one woman that have fixated on him since he walked in but a quick glance over them sees Seungcheol disinterested as ever. He’s not a fan of the eager types. He bristles in his seat as the air thickens. There are more people than there are vampires, but the darkening edge the club tells Seungcheol that ratio won’t hold much longer.

If he doesn’t move now, the sweet ones will be taken. He flicks the unfinished glass of O back at Wonwoo and pushes off his seat.

“Use the rooms.” His friend reminds him. 

Seungcheol ignores him, weaving through the dancing crowd. The music is hammering and the bass hums against his skin but Wonwoo’s voice comes stronger in his ears: **_use the rooms._**

“Ugh,” Seungcheol cringes, turning around to flip his chuckling friend off. He hates it when Wonwoo projects. Freaks him out. He shudders from the residue echo in his mind before giving the dance floor a sweep.

There are some familiar faces, both human and supernatural, but Seungcheol isn’t in the mood for conversation. He does however, see Hansol sat in the corner chatting with a fresh looking boy he’s never seen before. Seungcheol jerks his head in acknowledgment when the younger vampire turns towards him.

But that’s it.

Seungcheol turns back towards the crowd and grabs a hip that strays too close to him. The woman gasps, slinking towards Seungcheol willingly but he turns her away. A quick whiff of her neck tells she’s not what he’s looking for.

There’s a hint of it in the air.

Thin, faint but _there_ in the fog of other scents. Seungcheol can smell him. The only B in the entire fucking club. Seungcheol can’t have drained the whole town dry, can he? It’s only been 7 months.

He purses his lips as he follows the scent. Pushing past grinding bodies and sweaty limbs. He’s close but not close enough for a visual.

Ten minutes of following the scent at a somewhat relaxed pace has Seungcheol realising the human is _toying_ with him. He’s just about to lead Seungcheol round the standing speakers for the third time. Seungcheol bares his fangs and flits forward.

Wind —

He wrings a frightened scream or two from the crowd and then —

He captures the human in a tight grip.

Seungcheol hisses at him. Low, irritated and more aggressive than he intended but the human doesn’t even flinch. 

Blonde locks. Wet. Slicked away from his face but somehow managing to fall over his forehead. It is a face Seungcheol has never seen before.

He’s sure he would have remembered him otherwise.

A _stunner_.

High cheekbones, skin like porcelain and eyes darker than his own. Seungcheol is staring. He knows. But it is difficult not to. He didn’t think humans were made like this anymore. His grip on the human’s waist tightens. 

“Ow.” The human whispers low.

Understandably so, since Seungcheol’s fingers dig into his flesh, but the teasing expression the human wears says differently.

“You’re fucking with me.” Seungcheol murmurs close to his cheek. His aura is thickening. The crowd that was once dancing close to them have now dispersed but the human remains a frustrating picture of relaxed.

Disinterested, even.

“Am I?” The blonde ticks a brow upwards. 

Seungcheol licks the tip of his fangs and narrows his eyes. The sweet smell of B is beckoning him — that thick artery pulsing an alluring throb has him distracted. Restless. But something tells him this isn’t going to be a willing prey.

“You led me around.” He murmurs.

The human purrs a chuckle. “You followed.”

At his response, Seungcheol jerks the human forward by his hips so they’re pressed against one another. “You asked.”

The show of aggression doesn’t wring the surprised gasp Seungcheol was expecting. No. In fact, the blonde just stares him straight on. “I didn’t.”

Their breaths mingle from how close their faces are.

Challenging.

How _curious_.

Humans are fragile walking blood bags and here _this_ one is challenging he, an elder vampire. How bloody fucking _curious._ Seungcheol flashes his teeth and has one of his hands stray downwards to the back of the human’s ass. 

The cheeky grab is stopped by a quick but firm grip to his wrist.

Supernatural stares at human.

The blonde quirks a brow at Seungcheol before clicking his tongue at him. The sound surprises the vampire. The human just _tutted_ at him — like he’s a _child_.

It irritates as much as it baffles. All the humans in this club _know_ who runs the club. There are rules and regulations set in place to offer a feed for vamps and well, a sort of sick thrill for humans.

Seungcheol doesn’t get it. He’s never been human. But if he _was_ one, he’d only be here if he was willing to be fed on.

You know who doesn’t seem willing to be fed on?

 _This_ human.

Seungcheol’s hands are back on his waist. It is lean and it feels good in his grasp. His brows are drawn together in confusion but his lips are pressed together, displeased. Not once does Seungcheol make to let go. He’s caught his prey, it’s not like he’s just going to let him go _free._

He dips his head and snarls at the human before nudging towards his neck. He’s been listening to the blonde’s heart beat for the past few minutes and all he wants is to sink his fangs into that perfect, pale skin —

“No.” The human says.

Seungcheol stills.

He flickers his gaze, now obsidian black, to the human. _What did you say?_

The blonde holds his gaze. “I said no.” He repeats. His voice is silky smooth in Seungcheol’s ears. It teases.

_What the fuck?_

“No one ever said no to you before?” The human hums a condescending sound; plucking at the vampire’s nerves. _Excuse me?_ Seungcheol’s grip tightens on the human’s waist.

He may be unworldly attractive for a mortal being but _nobody_ speaks to Seungcheol like that. The vampire hisses at the human before jerking him roughly to expose more of his neck.

A threat.

“You’re going to take me despite?” The human’s voice is calm. _Too_ calm, actually.

It puts Seungcheol off.

Makes him feel like he’s some unhinged beast with not a single ounce of self control. Ugh. He exhales sharply. “No.” The reply is gruff. Voice, rough from his mounting thirst.

His jaw has already started aching. Seungcheol releases his iron grip on the human’s waist and catches the tiniest of sighs from the blonde. It must have hurt. It’ll probably bruise in the morning. 

Contrary to the rumours that spread themselves, Seungcheol isn’t a tyrant vampire. He’s usually gentler with his prey, easy with them. He’s even affectionate when he feels like it. But this human has managed to bring out a rougher, less kind version of himself in under fifteen minutes.

Fuck the B.

Seungcheol can settle for A.

He begins to pull away from the human despite his primal need to feed _._ Despite the dangerously attractive curve to the human’s lips and despite all of himself. He’s had enough complicated encounters to know that this will probably end in one less beating heart.

That’s not how he envisioned his night going. He has neither the mental or emotional energy to deal with another dead body. See, this was why he first wanted tapped _red._

They’ve barely spoken but Seungcheol can tell blonde is insufferable. Fortunately for him, he’s beautiful and even an elder vampire can appreciate what he can’t have.

Ugh. Now Seungcheol thinks he needs a feed _and_ a good fuck. His day has been long and this night seems even longer. He cards a hand through his hair just as he moves away.

But then — a warm touch catches him by his fingers.

_Now what?_

Seungcheol turns to raise a tired brow but is pulled into a messy kiss. Hands on either side of his face. Seungcheol’s eyes widen and for a second — he sees the human’s eyes flutter close.

Blonde lashes; wispy; _pretty._

What he _doing?_

Tongue.

Bullying past Seungcheol’s fangs as he gasps his surprise. Hot, _wet_ ; sweet. The human tastes like honey and Seungcheol won’t ask for permission that’s been given to him. He pulls the human against his body — lean against broad — and deepens the already sloppy kiss.

It’s hot.

 _Messy_ ; their teeth clash. But every stroke he licks into the blonde’s mouth is a pull at his hair. The human’s hands bunch his silky black mane and _tugs._

Seungcheol groans into his mouth.

Fuck. He’s hard.

A smile against his lips.

And then the loss of contact.

“My name is Jeonghan.” The blonde breathes.

Seungcheol grabs his chin with a strong hand, pressing against his flawless skin. “I didn’t ask.”

* * *

Jeonghan laughs. High, airily.

His face is locked between the vampire’s hand. It’s rough but Jeonghan has had worse. He darts his tongue out to lick his bottom lip in a slow, deliberate movement and takes special pleasure in seeing the vampire follow it through the seconds.

Jeonghan is no stranger to vampires. In fact, he’s well acquainted with quite a few. This month alone has seen three offers to turn him come his way. They say he’d make a devastatingly perfect creature of the night.

“You’ll need a name to beg,” Jeonghan drawls.

_Cocky, teasing, frustrating —_

All the qualities that would make the worst kind of vampire.

It must be true to a certain extent since _this_ handsome vampire tightens his grip and leans so close their lips almost touch again. Perhaps Jeonghan is pushing too far. Even he knows that the vampire could very well snap his neck in half. It’ll be easy. Like breaking a toothpick.

He knows that.

But at the same time, something about this vampire tells Jeonghan he’s not the type.

It makes the blonde grin.

“You’re having fun,” the vampire whispers dangerously. Their lips brush from the words and Jeonghan feels a spark of pleasure pulse through his body.

He is _just_ Jeonghan’s type.

Dark, raven hair. Long enough that they fall over his forehead and curl to the side. Thick heavy brows that draw together, irritated and big doe eyes that lock him in a heart racing stare. The vampire stares at him so intensely, so seriously, Jeonghan just wants to aggravate him again. 

Jeonghan wants to push his buttons and then laugh at him. See his plush lips — _so_ plush — settle into a subconscious pout and curve downwards. It’s not every day he finds such an _obedient_ vampire. 

“Aren’t you?” Jeonghan lifts his chin.

The vampire narrows his eyes and for a moment neither of them move. It is a challenging stop of time. Music banging, lights flashing — they’re in the corner of the club.

And then — the vampire decides that they’re not.

Jeonghan feels a strong arm wrap around his waist and the room spins. Wind. So fast it nicks the surface of his skin. He’s never been a fan of flitting and to be very honest, he doesn’t know many vampires that _can_.

The sounds spin around him and the colours flash but the one thing that stays constant throughout is the firm grip around his waist. Steady, strong —

A door closes and locks behind them just as Jeonghan finds himself flung onto a bed. His vision isn’t blurred anymore. The music from the club is muffled and a quick glance around sees him in one of the VIP rooms this establishment is so famous for.

“I didn’t like that.” Jeonghan comments to the vampire standing by the bed’s edge. Now that the room they’re in isn’t drenched in stuttering lights, Jeonghan can see him clearer.

Wide shoulders, strong arms and solid chest.

A curious contrast to the vampire’s big eyes and plush lips. 

“You get used to it.” The vampire lifts his arms to pull his shirt over his head and Jeonghan watches the material lift — revealing that solid chest he mentioned about a second ago.

He only gets a moment to look before the vampire is disappearing and appearing over him. Locking him under his body — elbows on either side of Jeonghan’s face.

Like a deer in a trap.

“You gona suck me dry?” Jeonghan relaxes into the mattress, exhaling long and slow before fluttering his lashes at the vampire. There’s something thrilling about flirting with death. _Provoking_ death. It’s a game Jeonghan hasn’t managed to enjoy for a while until — now.

“Do you want me to?” The vampire leans his head down to lick a hot, wet strip up the side of his neck. It wrings a little shudder from Jeonghan and he laughs.

Instead of replying, he grabs the vampire’s head by his hair to drag his lips onto his. The kiss is less messy than the first but deeper — more purposeful. Jeonghan snakes his spare hand down the deliciously toned back of the vampire before settling by his hips. Then he pulls it down towards him.

Friction.

The vampire groans into Jeonghan’s mouth and he devours the noise — biting at his lips.

“Seungcheol.” The vampire bites Jeonghan back, hard enough to break skin and hard enough to bleed.

Copper floods his mouth but _Seungcheol_ is quick to lap it up. It’s arousing how the vampire sucks at his mouth. His tongue is hot, slick and thorough. For a minute all Jeonghan can do is give in to the feeling.

Seungcheol’s tongue in his mouth and their hips, grinding against each other.

“I didn’t ask.” Jeonghan breathes.

Seungcheol grabs chin and tilts his head to the side in a single, bullying motion. “No,” he confirms, “you didn’t.” The vampire nudges at Jeonghan’s neck just as he jerks their hips together. “I’m not asking either.”

The slight brush of breath against his skin prepares Jeonghan for the puncture of skin that comes after. Seungcheol has him held in a lock of a hold that his mortal self could never escape. But that suits Jeonghan just fine. This part, he’s used to. He arches slightly off the bed as Seungcheol sinks his fangs into his neck.

Blood rushing.

Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol drinking. Sucking and lapping at his skin. Something that would be excruciating and most definitely life threatening if not for the precaution he had taken earlier. Humans experienced with vampires feeding on them know to take a shot of _moonshine_. It accelerates healing temporarily and dulls pain, allowing the human to enjoy the process.

And, enjoy it Jeonghan is determined to.

He relishes in the feel of Seungcheol’s lips against his neck. Soft — _hungry._

Despite the rough handling Seungcheol has done, he is interestingly gentle with his feed, grinding their hips together lazily so that Jeonghan gasps a sigh of pleasure. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” the vampire rasps, unlatching as he does, “you taste so fucking good. 

“So I’ve been told.” Jeonghan drawls just as Seungcheol licks at the wound. He feels the second Seungcheol stills and when the vampire moves over him, a darkening edge to his expression surprises.

“By how many?” Seungcheol’s eyes blacken. His lips, stained a cherry red curve upwards in a dangerously.

_Oh?_

“Does it matter?” Jeonghan stares at him curiously.

They eye each other for a brief moment. Then the vampire bullies his length, now solid against Jeonghan’s thigh and murmurs low into his ear. “Not after tonight, it won’t.”

* * *

Seungcheol distracts himself by making quick work of the buttons on Jeonghan’s shirt. He just felt a grip of possessiveness that a vampire as old as he shouldn’t. No human belongs to anyone. It’s the fundamental rule of engagement. The rule young vampires struggle with and the one elder vampires such as _he_ , no longer worry about.

So _why_ is it that he feels the overwhelming need to _take_ Jeonghan as his. The human’s beautiful face is fucking with him. For sure. So is the little moans and soft sighing he’s wrung from him. _Fuck._

Seungcheol throws Jeonghan’s shirt to the corner. But just before he can dip his head to kiss him again, the human flips him on his back. Seungcheol feels the movement coming when it does, of course. But it’s so surprising that he just... allows himself to be thrown onto his back.

His head hits the mattress and a weight settles onto his hips. Thigh on either side of his body, Jeonghan is sat straddling him.

And what a sight that is.

Moused hair from their kissing, blood still trickling down the side of his shoulder from his closing bite, and a haze of lust in his eyes.

Seungcheol feels himself thicken in his pants. Well, _fuck._

“Do you come here often?” Jeonghan asks as his fingers unbuckle Seungcheol’s belt. The metal clinks together as it comes undone and Seungcheol lifts his hips, with Jeonghan on it, to allow the leather strap to be pulled like a whip from its hold.

The sound of it slapping against the air is cruel but neither men react to it.

“I come here enough.” Seungcheol watches as the blonde flings his belt to the floor before undoing his zipper.

He’ll be honest with you. This is not how he saw the night with Jeonghan going but Seungcheol isn’t complaining. Especially since Jeonghan’s warm hand slips into his boxers. Ghosting past the sensitive skin before gripping him.

Seungcheol hisses from the contact. He’s solid from just _watching_ Jeonghan. Feeding on him. Kissing him. And now that he’s fully flushed in Jeonghan’s hand — he’s quite close to losing his mind.

The blonde eyes him just before he rubs a thumb over the tip; smearing the small pearl of moisture around in a slippery jolt of pleasure. Seungcheol throws his head back and bares his fangs, grabbing Jeonghan’s waist for purchase.

“I’ve never seen you before.” Jeonghan tilts his head innocently as he strokes his hand downwards. A wave of pleasure crawls along Seungcheol’s skin and he exhales sharply.

“Are you really going to keep talking?” Seungcheol bites.

The blonde purses his lips in thought. Then he makes a tiny noise before dragging friction up and down Seungcheol until the vampire digs his fingers into his hips.

“I’m trying to make conversation.” Jeonghan sniffs. Seungcheol wants to scoff — but his mouth has fallen open in a silent groan. Sure, Jeonghan may be doing a fantastic job of keeping his cool but Seungcheol can _hear_ his pulse kick up a notch as he eyes the length in his hands. That and the peachy pink blush that dusts the human’s cheeks is more than enough to give him away.

Seungcheol doesn’t even need to look at Jeonghan’s arousal, even though he already has. It’s making him testy, impatient. He wants to grab Jeonghan by the neck, fuck into him until he’s screaming, slow into strokes that makes him cry.

The order isn’t exactly important. 

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Seungcheol grabs the back of Jeonghan’s neck. “Don’t.” He growls before nipping at his lips.

“You’re so impatient.” Jeonghan murmurs, opening his mouth to let Seungcheol lick into it. They kiss in a push and pull of energy. A tangle of tongue and teeth. Seungcheol pulling and Jeonghan pushing. Not once does the blonde let Seungcheol’s length go — and before he realises; the coil of pleasure in his groin begins to tighten.

“What,” Seungcheol’s voice is thick. “You never fucked a vampire before?”

Jeonghan laughs, silky. “Not _this_ vampire.” He fingers the edge of Seungcheol’s tip and the vampire hisses.

“We can change that,” Seungcheol exhales before pushing a thumb into the blonde’s mouth — pressing against his tongue. It feels hot, wet, _soft_ and everything he imagined it to be in the short hour they’ve met.

Jeonghan allows it. Curling his tongue around Seungcheol’s finger until all the vampire can feel is a sucking wet heat. His breath comes deeper and he watches the blonde; eyes closed, suck at him like he’s the most goddamn delicious thing in the world.

Seungcheol has a few ideas where he’d like that tongue to be.

Teeth.

The vampire hisses and jerks his thumb back in surprise. Jeonghan just — _bit_ him. Seungcheol is in such disbelief that when the blonde strokes his length, he bucks his hips upwards suddenly.

“Oops,” Jeonghan murmurs against his cheek. His soft voice, angelic almost, tickles Seungcheol’s ear. It sends a shudder down his spine.

What the _fuck_ is this man doing? 

Any other vampire would have snapped his neck by now for the way he’s behaved. Seungcheol isn’t too tight about the hierarchy system but heck, he could have killed him out of surprise.

“You play a dangerous game,” Seungcheol warns.

The blonde hums, stroking him lazily still. “Not dangerous enough it seems.”

Seungcheol sets his jaw to hold back a shiver of pleasure. Jeonghan just rubbed his palm against him and _fuck,_ it’s good. He grabs the human by the waist and flips him onto his back — their original position — hovering over Jeonghan. “You don’t seem to care very much about your mortality.”

“And you seem to care too much about it.” Jeonghan doesn’t miss a beat.

Seungcheol narrows his eyes. _What are you playing at?_

“You’re not going to be much fun if you’re dead, are you?”

“Depends on what you’re in to.”

Seungcheol barks a laugh. Loud, entertained before grabbing onto Jeonghan’s neck in a show of aggression. He leans in so their noses almost touch. “And you?” Seungcheol murmurs. “What are _you_ into?”

* * *

The pressure that Seungcheol exerts leaves Jeonghan with just barely any air coming to his lungs. His hold is tight and yet, more gentle that Jeonghan was expecting. It makes him smile.

“Having my way.”

Seungcheol leans nearer despite there being little to no space left between them. Their chests are pressed against each other; skin on skin. Jeonghan feels the vampire’s muscles ripple when he moves.

“Having your way.” Seungcheol echos. Then he laughs, velvety. “Can’t say you’ve come to the right place, _pet._ ”

Jeonghan nudges his head upwards so that his nose touches Seungcheol’s. “I think this place is perfect.” He hums.

And perfect he is; hovering over Jeonghan like the beautiful creature he is. Ripped muscles and dangerous strength, smoke and sex. Jeonghan toys with the waist band of the vampires pants — ghosting light touches over Seungcheol’s unashamed girth. It twitches in response and Jeonghan chews his bottom lip. 

He’s been hot and bothered in _his own_ pants but something tells him Seungcheol is going to need a little bit more coaxing. So Jeonghan strokes the vampire. Easy, slowly. Smearing the pre-cum over his palm before gripping the length.

Seungcheol ruts into his hand in response to the sensation, grinding his hips down in a beautiful movement that Jeonghan eyes with interest. The hairs on his neck are standing and he wants nothing more than to _hurry_ up but — some things are worth the wait.

He tugs at Seungcheol. Rubbing and stroking the vampire until he is flushed, thick and _heavy_ in his hands. Until Seungcheol drops his head down to Jeonghan’s neck and nips at his ear as he grinds into his hands. Until his breath comes in heated pants, fanning over Jeonghan’s cheek.

“Take it off.” Seungcheol drags his tongue over Jeonghan’s neck.

Jeonghan makes a quiet, amused noise. The vampire means he wants Jeonghan naked, of course. But Jeonghan has other ideas. He slows his stroke to a stop and tightens his hold, wringing a groan from Seungcheol. The sound is wet against his cheek.

“No,” Jeonghan murmurs, turning to lock gazes with him. “I want you in my mouth.”

* * *

This fucking blonde is going to drive him goddamn insane before the night is up. His words linger in Seungcheol’s ears, flashing him back to the sinful heat of Jeonghan mouth and suddenly — his mind blanks.

Seungcheol scoops the blonde from his waist and pulls them both upwards until Jeonghan is straddling him once again. “You want _what_?” He teases.

The soft gasp that Jeonghan breathes when their lengths rub against each other arouses, and Seungcheol wants to hear it again. He eyes the human. The bite he drank from is now a dark purple bruise. It brands Jeonghan’s otherwise flawless skin and sends a swell of possessiveness up Seungcheol’s groin.

“I said,” Jeonghan leans forward. His words slur and his eyes are hooded when he says, “I want to suck you off.”

Cackling static erupts through Seungcheol’s body. If he gets any harder he’s going to fucking explode. All he’s had is teasing after teasing after _teasing_ and he’s had enough.

He growls. “Then what are you waiting for.”

Jeonghan’s lips curve upwards and he leans forward to peck Seungcheol on the lips before sliding off his hips to settle. He tugs Seungcheol’s pants off, dragging his boxers together in a single motion.

It is suddenly too hot in the room. Jeonghan feels scorching to the touch as he settles between Seungcheol’s legs. Before he can so much as say anything, wet heat surround him and Seungcheol bucks upwards. _Fuck._

No warning.

Jeonghan takes Seungcheol into his mouth and sucks. It’s so tight, the pressure of Jeonghan’s tongue and the slippery moist that is his mouth. He grabs a fistful if that beautiful blonde hair and holds Jeonghan firm so he can grind upwards.

When he feels himself hit the back of Jeonghan’s throat, Seungcheol groans. _Yes. Just like that._ He grips Jeonghan’s hair tighter and if it hurts, the blonde doesn’t comment on it. It’s so fucking hot.

Jeonghan feels so good.

He takes Seungcheol so well.

The tightening in his groin begin to twist. Seungcheol grinds upwards _harder._ Deeper, into Jeonghan’s throat. Its so wet. Saliva. When Seungcheol drags his gaze down to look at the blonde, the image sends an unforgiving jolt of pleasure up his spine.

Jeonghan looks wrecked from having his mouth fucked. His hair is a mess from Seungcheol grabbing. His eyes are half lidded as he stares back at Seungcheol. And _oh,_ his lips around Seungcheol. Rubbed raw, red and bitten.

Just looking at him almost finished Seungcheol but no, he’s not finished. Jeonghan is getting short on air. Breathing sharply through his nostrils. For a second, Seungcheol doesn’t care. He grabs Jeonghan’s head with both his hands and bucks into his throat.

Jeonghan whimpers. His throat clenches in protest and the saliva once so slippery, bubbles from how hard and unrelenting Seungcheol fucks. He doesn’t stop. No. He’s so close.

His skin crawls with anticipation and his grip in Jeonghan’s hair tightens. God, he wants to fuck his mouth forever. Hear the little moans and breathing sounds Jeonghan cannot help but let go.

Seungcheol bares his fangs as he feels a full body shudder coming. He arches off the bed and makes to pull Jeonghan off but the blonde grips his thigh and sucks harder.

“ _Fuck, Jeonghan —“_ Seungcheol pants. _Let go._ He doesn’t manage to say. His breath is cutting before it comes and the pressure in his groin is escalating.

His body is shaking from the need to release but the blonde isn’t budging. In fact, he takes Seungcheol deeper and the vampire’s sees white. God fucking _damn_ you, Jeonghan. He doesn’t have enough self control for this.

Seungcheol groans — loud and frustrated as he gives in. _Fine,_ if you want it then, I’ll give it to you.

He holds Jeonghan steady as he squeezes his eyes shut.

One trembling second and Seungcheol releases into Jeonghan’s mouth. His head is spinning but even so, he hears the dirty moan that Jeonghan purrs. The sound is muffled and laboured but still — it fucks with Seungcheol head and he jerks release after release until he is spent.

His body is on fire. Pleasure racing through his veins and exploding behind his eyes. Jeonghan’s mouth is a mess that he’s made but the sudden weight to his limbs drag his body down, down, down — deep into the mattress.

It’s too hot. His skin is sensitive and his groin is _throbbing._ Jeonghan pulls his mouth off Seungcheol’s length with a soft _pop_ and the vampire groans. He just barely manages to crack an eye open to look at the blonde.

Again, the sight of him sends a shiver of sensation through Seungcheol. Holy _fuck_. Jeonghan’s face is flushed a deep crimson. Saliva down to his chin and a bit of cum still on his lips.

Seungcheol feels himself twitch.

* * *

Jeonghan is so aroused it’s started to hurt.

He drags his tongue over his bottom lip and tastes Seungcheol. His throat is rubbed raw and it aches when he swallows but he’s just getting started.

He lifts himself onto his knees and unbuckles his belt, flinging the accessory to the floor. He’s stayed restrained long enough in his pants, now he wants to be free of it.

Jeonghan eyes Seungcheol where he lies — in all his naked glory. A peaceful picture, blissed out and content. The vampire’s skin glistens with a sheen of sweat that Jeonghan appreciates.

“You’re not finished, are you?” Jeonghan’s throat comes scratchy, low when he asks. He glances down at Seungcheol where he’s just half hard and smiles to himself.

“I’m going to think about that for days.” Seungcheol shoots a lazy grin at Jeonghan that Jeonghan smiles at. “Good.” He murmurs.

Then he traces his hands along the lines of Seungcheol’s abs — admiring how the vampires is built. He touches him, palms him, explores him until his hands roam down to Seungcheol’s length.

Jeonghan dips his head back down and when he licks at the base of the vampire, Seungcheol groans. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mmm.” Jeonghan laps gently. Sweat, saliva, cum. Salty on his tongue and bitterness in his throat. He roams downwards until he reaches Seungcheol’s entrance.

He licks it and the vampire jerks away in surprise.

“Jeonghan, fuck.” Seungcheol’s eyes are widened like a baby deer in headlights.

Jeonghan flickers his eyes to the vampire for a spare second before licking again.

“ _What_ are y—“

He presses his tongue against it and Seungcheol yanks him up by his shoulders to flips him on to his back. Unfortunately, Jeonghan has very little defence against supernatural strength. He’s pressed against the bed by big scary vampire whose eyes gleam a dangerous black.

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol whispers tightly.

The effects of his high hasn’t worn off. Jeonghan can feel his uneven breath come in puffs against his face. _Cute._

“Touching you,” Jeonghan answers as his hands roam back downwards. Seungcheol grabs one of them with unnatural speed and tilts his head in question.

“Relax.” Jeonghan whispers gently. His voice luring the vampire closer. The grip that Seungcheol has one his one hand is tight, painful almost but Jeonghan doesn’t mind. His other is still trailing downwards.

With Seungcheol hovering over him like this, Jeonghan gets a kick of adrenaline that pleases him. The vampire looks unsure, most definitely opposed to the idea and yet, he doesn’t move.

It encourages Jeonghan.

He slips past Seungcheol’s half-hard length and down to where he’d previously pressed his tongue.

The grip on his hand tightens as the vampire’s brows draw together in a deep frown. Hesitant.

“ _Relax._ ” Jeonghan coaxes, leaning forward to catch Seungcheol’s plush lips with his to kiss him. He sucks gently at the vampire’s lip until Seungcheol’s mouth falls open naturally. Then they kiss. Softly at first, gently and sweetly. Then harder, more desperate.

A mirror of their unsaid attraction towards one another.

The vampire releases Jeonghan’s hand so that he can card his through the blonde locks, dragging Jeonghan closer. Tongue and teeth. Sucking and nipping. Jeonghan kisses Seungcheol for a long enough time to distract the vampire before he presses a gentle pressure against his entrance.

Seungcheol bites him.

Puncturing his lip and making red flow.

“Are you scared?” Jeonghan rubs gently as he blinks at the vampire. That taste of copper floods his mouth but Seungcheol laps it away.

“No.” Seungcheol exhales like he’s irritated that Jeonghan is even _suggesting_ that. He’s a creature of the night. Blood-thirsty and terrifying. Why would he be afraid? 

Jeonghan chuckles. _So_ cute.

“Really?” He teases, applying a little more pressure.

Seungcheol jerks forward and hisses at his ear but Jeonghan doesn’t flinch. He just eyes the vampire as he rubs into him. He watches Seungcheol’s eyes widen a touch and his brows furrow. It makes Jeonghan want to laugh but he’s too hard and too impatient.

He let Seungcheol fuck his throat and now, he wants what he came here for.

When the vampire first walked into the club, Jeonghan could almost _feel_ how powerful he is. Older vampires have that thick and palpable aura to them. It shifts the air, does _things._ Those things include piquing Jeonghan’s interest.

He liked them dangerous. The worse they were the better; the more Jeonghan wanted to fuck them.

Seungcheol is dangerous, for sure. Jeonghan’s not even sure how long he’s been alive for him to be flitting around like it’s nothing. That’s a big reason why he wasn’t expecting Seungcheol to be so... _obedient._

Jeonghan hums to himself as the vampire drags his mouth down to his shoulder. He feels Seungcheol kiss him there — a sucking wet heat. Jeonghan pushes his finger into Seungcheol and the vampire stills.

Neither men move. Jeonghan feels the way Seungcheol breathes against his skin and pushes in a little more. Seungcheol’s breath hitches and to be honest, Jeonghan is trying his best. He’s throbbing, rock hard and the softness of Seungcheol’s entire demeanour isn’t helping.

He runs his other hand by Seungcheol’s side, skirting along his shoulder and down to his waist where he begins to rub soothing circles. Something tells him this isn’t how Seungcheol’s nights usually go.

But that’s the fun part, isn’t it?

Jeonghan pulls his finger out a little before pushing further in. The hand Seungcheol has in his blonde locks tighten but Jeonghan continues his rubbing.

“You’re so tight.” He murmurs sweetly.

The vampire scoffs and Jeonghan thinks he hears a hit of embarrassment in it. It makes him smile. He pushes further into Seungcheol, feeling him tense around his finger. Fuck. Now his pants feel unbearable and Jeonghan just wants to kick them off.

Seungcheol dragging his tongue up Jeonghan’s jaw and nipping at his ear really _isn’t_ helping. Jeonghan bites his bottom lip and bullies a second finger in. The vampire’s breath hitches for a second — hot air against Jeonghan’s cheek.

“ _Fuck,”_ Seungcheol almost growls. He turns Jeonghan’s face towards him with a force that hurts and licks into his mouth. Seungcheol kisses wet and messy, just like Jeonghan likes.

Unhinged almost, in the way he bites into the kiss.

But encouraging.

Jeonghan begins a gentle rhythm. Pushing and pulling, warming and spreading. He inches his fingers deeper until he’s knuckle deep and Seungcheol is panting above him. Jeonghan has never started _this_ way before but as usual, he’s not opposed to it.

This way the vampire is forced to hold himself up.

This way Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol push his own weight down to his fingers.

It’s not a bad deal.

Jeonghan pushes just a little further in before he curls his fingers. The breathy moan that rips from the vampire’s lips right against his, sends an agonising pang or wanting straight to Jeonghan’s groin.

His pants are still fucking on and it’s the worst.

Seungcheol drops his head down to Jeonghan’s shoulder, sweat smearing, as Jeonghan begins to fuck slow and gentle. He pulls his fingers out slowly and pushes back in rougher, careful to curl right at the spot that makes Seungcheol stop breathing.

The room fills with their heavy breathing. Below them the sheets are already damp from sweat and sex. Seungcheol pulls his lips away from Jeonghan to stare at him. Obsidian black. But doe-eyed and blushy. Jeonghan wants to kiss him again.

“Take them off.” The vampire grits out as Jeonghan scissors his fingers.

Jeonghan’s brows tick up subconsciously. _What?_

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “Your pants.” He exhales. “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

The way he feels himself jump in his pants is almost embarrassing but Jeonghan pays it no mind. A teasing smile has curved onto his lips. “Are you giving me permission?”

“You didn’t even as—“ Seungcheol bites but he’s cut off when Jeonghan pushes his fingers deeper.

The vampire curses in ancient speak and the room shakes from its force. Jeonghan presses his lips together in an _oops._ He chuckles and Seungcheol glares at him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jeonghan laughs, pulling his fingers out. He sees Seungcheol wince at the sensation before pushing the vampire onto his back.

Jeonghan rises to his knees and makes quick work of pants. When he slips them past his waist he hisses as the material brushes against him. He’s been waiting a long time.

Seungcheol watches him silently. Eyes dark and lips a crimson red. When Jeonghan is finally naked, both supernatural and man stare at each other.

 _Drinking_ in the sight of each other. 

Appreciating every curve of a muscle and every bit of exposed flesh. Jeonghan feels like he’s drowning in Seungcheol’s gaze. Like as if the vampire is drinking right from his neck when they haven’t even touched. It’s exhilarating.

 _Different_ from the other ones.

“I’d turn you.” Seungcheol says possessively.

Jeonghan grips the vampire by the waist and drags him towards him. “Oh really?”

Their lengths brush and they both groan from the contact.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jeonghan sucks air through his teeth. He pushes a finger back into Seungcheol.

“Get on with it,” the vampire jabs him with his heel. “Vampires don’t care.”

Jeonghan clicks his tongue playfully. “I was being nice.” He defends.

Then he takes his length and pushes it down with his thumb towards Seungcheol. The vampire is staring at him, Jeonghan can feel it. It makes him bristle with anticipation.

He’s been so well behaved the whole night.

He’s not exactly a very patient person.

It’s taken a lot of self control to get this far and now that he’s here, Jeonghan doesn’t want to wait anymore.

He grabs onto Seungcheol’s waist for purchase and pushes himself in. Sweat breaks onto his brow as he gets enveloped in the tightest of heats. His body feels like it’s on fire. Every part of him screaming _yes._ He doesn’t even care to swear. Seungcheol’s head is thrown backwards as Jeonghan sinks himself in.

Only when he is fully seated does he lean a little forward to look at Seungcheol. They lock eyes for a split second before Jeonghan pulls out to slam back in.

Stars behind his eyes.

Seungcheol is jerked up against the sheets and he hisses from the contact. _Fuck_. He’s so handsome. Eyes squeezed shut and plush lips slightly parted. Jeonghan feels his heart flutter in his chest.

 _Ridiculous_.

He rolls his hips and thrusts into Seungcheol, wringing a gasp that cuts into an animalistic groan. It spurs Jeonghan on. He grips Seungcheol’s hips and fucks into him.

The surface of his skin prickles from the absolute pleasure. Seungcheol is so tight and so _perfect._ He’s broad and strong but here he is, pliant for Jeonghan.

_Fuck._

Jeonghan is just about to roll his hips again when Seungcheol picks them both up and flips Jeonghan onto his back. He sinks so deep and so fully into the vampire that they both groan from the contact.

“Is this what you’re into?” Seungcheol grabs his neck, hissing into his ear.

A lesser human being would have shrivelled up from the pure power Seungcheol exudes but Jeonghan revels in it. The air to his lungs cut for a second before Seungcheol loosens his grip, just _slightly_ , so he can breathe.

Jeonghan licks his upper lip in a slow, tantalising movement and purrs. “Ride me.”

Molten lust in Seungcheol’s eyes. Dripping like honey so sweet when he growls and kisses Jeonghan — grinding himself onto the blonde’s length as he does.

They gasp into their kiss.

Frantic movement. Like as if they’re desperate to keep the game they started playing going. Jeonghan groans into Seungcheol’s mouth as the vampire sets a punishing rhythm. He’s trembling in Seungcheol’s touch. He can barely breathe with the vampire’s hold around his neck but _oh,_ “d—don’t stop.” He chokes out.

Seungcheol drags his teeth against Jeonghan’s bottom lip and holds him still as he fucks himself onto the blonde. Ragged breathing.

A bullying overload of sensation.

Jeonghan whimpers as he bucks his hips up. Again and again until he feels like he cannot stop shaking. Again and again until Seungcheol’s breath comes hard and fast — desperate moaning in his ears.

Jeonghan grips Seungcheol’s hips and arches off the bed.

“S— _cheol,”_ He gasps.

The vampire pushes him back down roughly. Back onto the sweat soaked sheets so that Seungcheol can grind an unforgiving pace. Jeonghan’s head is spinning. His brain is melting, words are not forming. He thinks he hears someone being wrecked and he thinks it sounds like he. He claws at Seungcheol’s chest as the vampire bruises his neck.

Fuck he’s going to cum.

“ _Jeonghan,”_ Seungcheol growls, wet in his ear. His voice is all around. It’s the only thing Jeonghan can hear. That and the hammering in his chest he knows to be his heart. It’s never slammed like this before. Seungcheol is going to kill him.

Pleasure coiling, toes curling.

This time when Jeonghan arches off the bed to moan brokenly, Seungcheol doesn’t stop him. The vampire looses his grip on Jeonghan’s neck and kisses him so thoroughly it feels like it is Jeonghan that is being fucked.

White — flash of white, searing bliss —

“ _Mmnnfh_ — _Se_ — _aahnnmm_ ,” Jeonghan gasps against Seungcheol’s lips. It’s hot. It feels like he’s melting. His hips buck upwards and Seungcheol groans into his mouth.

Then he’s coming.

An explosion of sensation.

Maybe he cries, Jeonghan isn’t sure. He just feels Seungcheol’s hand release his throat and he gasps desperately for air. He feels strong, solid arms wrap around him as he shakes.

Eyes squeezes shut, Jeonghan ruts his hips upwards to chase the sensation. Seungcheol is breathing in his ear, their bodies are pressed against each other.

Sweat and skin.

Jeonghan lets out a small whimper before the tension in his limbs release him from its grasp. His head falls back onto the sheets and his hands grip Seungcheol’s arms.

For a moment, neither of them move. The room is stuffy and thick with moisture. It smells like sex.

Then Seungcheol lifts his head from where it was next to Jeonghan. “Fuck.”

Jeonghan laughs. Tired but airy, “yeah, fuck.” He agrees.

Seungcheol laughs back — his eyes crinkle at the corners, flashing Jeonghan the biggest gummy smile he’s ever seen.

His heart skips a cliche beat but heck, he can’t look away. Not even when Seungcheol pulls himself off and they both wince from the sensation. Not even when the vampire flops onto his back next to him — Jeonghan stares at him through out.

“Did I hurt you?” Seungcheol’s brows draw together as he reaches over to Jeonghan’s neck. It’s bruising but Jeonghan murmurs, “no.” Seungcheol narrows his eyes disbelievingly. He almost looks worried to Jeonghan but you know, that doesn’t make sense.

It’s just not very vampiric to be empathetic about anything.

Jeonghan closes his eyes and exhales before pushing himself off the bed. He runs a hand through his hair. Sticky. He needs a shower.

“Where are you going?” Seungcheol asks.

Jeonghan turns around and raises his eyebrows. They’re both naked as the day they were born but neither of them bat an eyelid. “It’s late,” he shrugs, “I got to go.”

“Stay.” Seungcheol says.

Jeonghan blinks. _What?_ He feels so strangely. Like as if he’s having dejavu.

“I said stay.” Seungcheol flits in front of him so suddenly Jeonghan stumbles backwards. _God,_ these elder vampires and their flitting!

“Do you still need to feed?” Jeonghan asks.

“What?” Seungcheol’s eyes widen before he jerks his head back in offense. “No. I mean... do _you_ need to eat?”

“What?” Jeonghan snort-laughs.

“What?” Seungcheol echoes.

Jeonghan blinks at the vampire. I’m sorry, is this vampire _asking him out?_ Good fucking god, Seungcheol is serious. “I don’t date.”

“I asked if you were hungry.” Seungcheol quirks a brow. “I didn’t say anything about dating.”

Jeonghan narrows his eyes and purses his lips. The vampire is grinning at him, all dimpled and handsome and suddenly, Jeonghan decides he hates him. He spins on his heel with a tiny scoff to leave but Seungcheol grabs him by the wrist and pins him to the wall.

“Eat with me.” The vampire implores, “anything you want.”

With Seungcheol in all of his beautiful, sculpted and very naked glory, the offer is almost too tempting to pass. “No.” Jeonghan lifts his chin. “I have other plans.”

“Cancel them.” Seungcheol doesn’t miss a beat.

“Or what?”

“I’ll kill them.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Jeonghan narrows his eyes again. His cheeks are flushing, he knows they are. “You would kill Seokmin?”

Seungcheol’s stills for a hilarious second. Jeonghan has to press his lips together and clear throat so he doesn’t cough a laugh.

“How do you know Seokmin?” Seungcheol’s eyes widen in innocent surprise. “Oh my _god_ , don’t tell Seokmin.”

Jeonghan sniggers a laugh and attempts to shove Seungcheol off him but the vampire is unmovable. Jeonghan sighs, amused. “I won’t tell Seokmin.” He rolls his eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” Seungcheol shakes his head. “I’m taking you as hostage.” The vampire grabs Jeonghan’s waist, crowding him against the wall. It makes Jeonghan’s skin prickle.

“And if I refuse?” He exhales a laugh. “Seokmin is going to look for me.”

“I can flit.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “So you’ve demonstrated, _multiple_ times.”

Seungcheol grins and pecks Jeonghan on the cheek. “So come with me.”

The gesture startles and Jeonghan’s pulse jumps into a race. Stop that. Stop that at once. He came here for a good fuck. _Yes,_ even though that fuck is Seokmin’s sire. Seok doesn’t have to know.

.....right?

Jeonghan asks before he can reason with himself.

“Where?”


End file.
